Love you De
by Mishasgirly
Summary: Sammy is sick.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **Please be prepared for strong language and an incestuous relationship, it will be nothing very graphic but it is there. This is established Wincest. Just a cute little one shot to practice writing fanfiction as I haven't written any fanfiction in years.**

 **I do not own any of the characters I only own the plot.**

Love you D.

"Son of a bitch!" exclaimed Dean dropping the take out bags on the floor. He all but ran to the bathroom door which was wide open leaving him with a clear view or Sam Winchester laying on the floor. "Sammy!" he dropped to the floor next to Sam. "Sam wake up, talk to me Sammy?"

"Dean?"

"Yes Sammy it's me don't worry, you're okay, You're okay."

"Feel sick De." He speech was slurred

"It's okay Sammy." He slipped an arm under Sam's back and helped him to his feet. Carefully leading Sam to his bed his heart clenching painfully in fear for his brother. Helping Sam into their crappy hotel bed, a king size as after months of dancing around they had finally come clean and admitted their feeling for each other and now there was no need for twin beds.

"S'okay Sammy, S'okay." He stroked Sam's hair before climbing into the bed next to him, spooning him against his body.

"Love you Sammy."

"Love you to De."


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't going to do a second part but Chocobi6 requested a second part so i'm going to try and do a second part. There is a surprise in this part just for you :)**

Dean jerked awake to the feeling of someone watching him, he reached for the angel blade that resided under his pillow, Quickly turning in search of the intruder "SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Dean jumping about 6 feet in the air as he turned around in the bed. "God Cas one of the days you're going to get ganked." Sam had jolted awake at Dean's explanation.  
"Dean im gunna-" he didn't get a chance to finish the scentence before he emptied the contents of his stomach all over the floor. Dean ignored Castiels presence and turned to Sam, "It's okay Sammy it's okay." He put his hand on Sam's forehead "Shit Sam you're burning up."

"Dean I think Sam might be sick." Stated Castiel reminding both Sam and Dean of his presence.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock."

"I don't understand Dean i'm not sherlock."

"it's a figure of speech cas, now just watch Sam for a minute I need to run a bath."

Dean got off the rickety motel bed and made his way into the bog standard bathroom and began to fill a bath with more cold water then hot.

"You are sick Sam." Stated Castiel. Sam just groaned.

"Come on baby, lets get you in the bath." Said Dean helping Sam off the bed on the other side of the sick. Sam was hit with a wave of dizziness as his feet hit the ground. "Shit Cas help me." Shouted Dean struggling under Sam's weight. Castiel walked over to them and picked Sam up bridal style effortlessly and carried him to the bath, setting him down on the side of the bath. Dean, who had followed them in helped Sam undress and get in the bath. Sam was shivering. "S'cold De." He moaned. "I know baby but we have to get your temperature down." He said leaning down to kiss his hair. "I love you Sammy, I wouldn't do anything if I didn't need to." Sam nodded his gaze shifting to Castiel how was sat awkwardly in the corner of the room. "wassup Cas?" Asked Sam. Dean turned to face Castiel. "You prayed for me Sam."

"Missed you." Dean felt a wave of jealousy go through his body.

"I missed you to Sam." Castiel replied, edging away from Dean as he was cast a dangerous look.

"Had somethin to tell you." Murmed sam still shaking.

"What's that?"

"I need you Cas."

"I don't understand."

"Love you Cas, Dean does to. Please stay."

Dean had gone red in the face.

"Is it true Dean?" Asked Castiel turning to Dean. Dean didn't reply instead he turned around and pressed his lips to Castiel's. "You'll stay right Cas?" Asked Dean

"Of course."

When Sam's temperature had dropped a bit Cas picked him up out of the bath and carried him to the bed, laying him down and covering him in a blanket. Dean followed and climbed onto the bed behind Sam sponning him against his chest. "You'll stay right Cas?" Asked Sam his eyes beginning to close. "Of course Sam." He waved his hand to clean up the sick and then climbed onto the bed on the other side of Sam. "You'll be okay Sam." said Cas but Sam was already asleep.

 **So I changed the pairing, I know it might be a bit fast moving and OOC but I wanted it to be short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed, maybe drop a review?**


End file.
